


Maybe I'll Meet Him, Where Hearts Are Aglow

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [58]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mistletoe, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: A flash of green on the ceiling catches your eye. Mistletoe. Of course.





	Maybe I'll Meet Him, Where Hearts Are Aglow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look my Christmas cheer showed up :D  
> Merr Chrysler everyone.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus~" he says, looking right at where you'd been trying to sneak in. Nothing gets past him. "You've fallen right into my trap!"

...Trap?

You glance around, as casually as you can while your heart's pounding like this. If he's put out a _trap_ for you-

A flash of green on the ceiling catches your eye. Mistletoe. Of course.

He gives you an awkward smile, hands twisted together. Oh, Heinz. "I mean, only if you want to. I don't want to _impose_ -"

Reaching up, you grab his shirt, pull him close, and kiss him under the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not the Christmas fic I was hoping to write. _That_ idea got buried under the rest of my wips and I never did figure out how to start it or where I'd be going. Oh well. At least I posted something festive.
> 
> Title from [Under the Mistletoe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnyiheB8s4s) from Pokémon. (Because yes, I'm a Pokéshipper :P)


End file.
